


Try Me, My Cuddles Will Totally Drive Off Your Nightmares

by Fabelhaft (Blue_Blood_Monarch)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddles, Everyone Needs A Hug, Female Reader, Fluff, Multi, Nightmares, The winter soldier as a separate personality, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Blood_Monarch/pseuds/Fabelhaft
Summary: Bucky wakes up after a nightmare and gets dragged into a cuddle sesh.Oops.





	Try Me, My Cuddles Will Totally Drive Off Your Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, random thing I did to procrastinate studying lol. Enjoy!

She sighed, tugging at her tie to loosen it as she collapsed on the sofa, eyes drooping shut. Her stomach rumbled, but she deftly ignored it, too tired to move. She was there, half asleep, for a good hour before she was woken by a sheepish ex-assassin.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, hands raised placatingly. “Just wanted some hot chocolate. Didn’t know you’d be in here”

She mumbled a response, shutting her eyes again, too tired. “Nightmare?”

He stepped closer, hesitantly, before sitting next to her. “Yeah,” he admitted, hands clenching his hands into fists.

“Bad one?” Her speech was slightly slurred from fatigue as she turned her head to consider him, eyes tired but bright.

His jaw tensed as he nodded, jerking as she moved her hand to pet his, the clang of metal on metal resounding through the common area. She rested her head against the back of the sofa, metal jaw glinting in the dim moonlight that filtered through the large glass windows. Bucky considered her, uneasy. She must have just come back from the UN council meeting, judging by the suit she was still in that covered her artificial limbs. Concern churned his stomach. Was she okay? “Sucks,” she grunted, shifting closer to the warmth of his body, resting her head on his shoulder, the cold metal biting into him, but he didn’t mind. It was almost pleasant in contrast to the warmth of her skin. “But, you’re in luck,” she added, voice muffled in his shirt. “My cuddles are known to fend of nightmares.”

His lips quirked. “Oh?” he asked, humouring her. She was adorable when she was tired, he decided. An arm wrapped around her cautiously, lifting her onto his lap.

“Mm, I’m very good at fighting off fiendish foes I’ll have you know, and my cuddles are no different.” He laughed slightly at that. “Even Tony thinks so.”

Struck by a sudden wave of guilt, he winced. “Ah.” How many of those nightmares had he caused?

“Exactly, so you should just carry me off to a nice, warm bed and lie with me and we’ll both be well rested come the morning.” She lifted her face to look at him. “We can even invite Tones. Have a sleepover.” Her lips curved slightly at that, a faint sense of amusement glinting in her eyes.

_Well, when she puts it like that…_

_No, Winter._

_What? If it helps her sleep…_

_Don’t kid yourself- you just want to be with_ _Stark._

_So do you!_

Bucky sighed, grumbling to himself as he stood, carrying her to her room. _No_.

“No, Tony’s room. He has a better bed,” she protested, and, tempted by the prospect of seeing Tony, he caved. “Bigger. We won’t all fit in mine,” she yawned, resting her head on his shoulder. “FRI, let him know, will you?”

“He says he’ll be up after he’s showered,” came the AI’s response, sounding pleased that her boss would finally be getting some sleep. He rarely passed up the opportunity to bask in the girl’s affections, especially if she was sleepy.

She got especially affectionate when she was tired.

And that is how Bucky ended up sandwiched between the object of his affections and a girl that was perhaps even more dangerous than the Black Widow spooning him.

_Why the hell are we the little spoon?_ Winter grumbled.

Bucky shrugged mentally. _It feels nice_ , he admitted, pulling Tony closer.

_Yes, I suppose it does_ , he agreed reluctantly. Safe.

And, as he lay there, Tony snuggling into him and her arms loose around him, he couldn’t agree more. For the first time since escaping HYDRA he actually felt safe and protected.

Loved.

And, his nightmares were successfully driven away in their arms, just like she said.

Go figure.

**Author's Note:**

> So I tagged it as reader, but its kinda an OC of mine too?
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
